1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-repellent glazing agent, more particularly, to an excellent water-repellent glazing agent, which is suitable for treatment or polishing of the coated surface of automobiles and the surface of plastic, rubber, glass, etc.
2. Prior Art and the Object of the Invention
As water-repellent glazing agents for the coated surface of automobiles, etc., conventionally there have been used solvent type agents comprising a solution of a natural or synthetic wax such as carnauba wax, montan wax, paraffin wax, micro wax, polyethylene wax or the like and silicone oil in a solvent, or emulsion type agents comprising an emulsion which is formed by emulsifying the former with an emulsifying agent and water.
Of these, however, the solvent type agents are difficult to wipe off after application although they are excellent in water repellency. The emulsion type agents are rather poor in water repellency although they are easy to use. This invention was made under the circumstances in order to improve the above-described deficiency of the conventional products. That is, the object of the present invention is to provide a water repellent glazing agent or auto polish having well-balanced improved glazing and water repellent effects and is easy to use having an excellent wipe-off property.